


Whispers in the Wind

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Yuri on Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sailor Victor, Siren Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: Siren!yuuri and maybe lost at sea sailor!viktor?





	Whispers in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberpeace/gifts).



> Two things of note:
> 
> 1\. This story could be interpreted as containing MCD, but I do NOT intend it that way. I don't intend the end as a metaphor. So, ya know, take that as you will.
> 
> 2\. Yeah, yeah, I know this is the second time I've written a ficlet entirely structured around the lyrics to "Stay Close To Me" but the song is so beautiful and I think it's so symbolic of their relationship and ffs I was asked to write *siren Yuri* what the heck else was he going to sing to Victor so yeah I'm sorry but not actually even slightly sorry. :)

“Sento una voce che piange lontano…”

The voice wafts on the air, light as a breeze, tempting as the scent of fresh bread to a starving man. If he listens, if he focuses, Victor can almost understand the mysterious language - he wants to understand,  _ craves  _ meaning to assign the lilting phantom song.

But he dare not listen, can't risk understanding, for that way lies madness.

“...anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?”   
The song is tangible as a touch, reminds Victor he  _ is _ starving - for food, for water, for touch, for the sight of land. 

“Don't listen…” he croaks, but there's no one to hear. The others who survived the wreck with him have died of exposure or injury or insanity Victor is alone, so alone…he's going to die alone.

“Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino e inizio a prepararmi adesso fa’ silenzio.”

Victor doesn't  _ have _ to die. Somewhere close, the singing monster beckons him on, beckons him to the depths. There is no mercy from a siren, no hope in the melodies no matter how beautifully they lilt. Yet surely a quick death by drowning would be a better fate than slowly wasting away dreaming of rescue that never comes. And the siren, he  _ sings _ , and to sing he must have air. If there's air, there may be land, and if there's land there's the thinnest sliver of hope for fresh water, sustenance, rescue, life.

“Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore…”

The siren sounds lonely too. 

Maybe it would take pity on him.

Victor almost thinks, almost could swear, he understands the song.

Taking the single spar mounting the tattered excuse for a sail that steered his ruin of a boat, Victor steers toward the music.

“...vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono…”

The song grows stronger, deep sonorous voice reverberating through the waves and flying amidst the clouds.

And Victor  _ understands _ .

“...those verses of burning passion.”

Victor does burn with passion, to live, to exist, to continue. He has too much yet to do, to many years ahead of him, to die here, to die like this. He sails on and on, the song ebbing and flowing and rippling over his burnt and aching skin, yet it never grows louder not more distinct.

“This story that has no meaning…

...the day wore toward night, Victor's third adrift...   
“...will vanish tonight together with the stars…”

...and if he doesn't find the siren soon, his doom will be assured.   
“If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope.”

Yes.

If Victor could only see the siren, his hope would rekindle.

But he's so tired, and thirsty, and the ocean is so merciless.

Exhausted, he slumps over the edge of his boast, a finger trailing through the cool desert of the depths.

A man smiled gently at him from beneath the waves. 

Shocked, Victor waves a greeting and is still more shocked yet when the man waves back. Short black tresses drift about his face and his brown eyes catch the light and his mouth opens and song bubbles to the surface.

“Stay close to me, don’t go away. I’m afraid of losing you.”

“Yes,” murmurs Victor, his dry lips catching, his voice the merest scratch. “Stay with me...don't leave me alone. I couldn't bear it.”

The siren beckons him beneath the waves and Victor obeys, slipping a leg over the side of the boat. He means to swim but he's too weak; he slides into the water, his body an anchor dead pulling him down. 

Arms encircle him, support him, buoy him. Cold flesh soothes his burns, tender touch cures his loneliness, and a stunningly beautiful smile greets him, welcomes him home.

The creature opens his mouth and  _ sings _ , every word crystal clear beneath the waves.

“Your hands, your legs, my hands, my legs…”

Victor returns the smile, returns the embrace. In a lifetime of solitude amongst a crowd, a lifetime of travel with no walls to call his own, he's never felt so accepted, never felt so close to  _ belonging.  _ He tries to speak the sentiments overwhelming him but water fills his mouth, floods his lungs. His heart strains in his chest, dull thud the rhythm of the siren’s song.   
“Our heartbeats are blending together.”

_ Stay with me… _

_...I’m Yuri...stay with me, Victor… _

The deep voice answers in his mind, and Victor knows, as he's never known anything before…

“Let’s leave together…”

_ This isn't the end. _   
“I’m ready now,” he whispers. “I'm ready, Yuri.”

And together, the swim into the bottomless eternity of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> No really I swear I don't mean it as MCD.
> 
> I actually mean that Victor has turned into a siren and he and Yuri will work *together* to lure sailors to their doom...
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters.](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com)


End file.
